Path of Destiny
by HPFAN84
Summary: Harry and Hemione have develped strong feelings for one another. But who said the road to true love is easy. Along the way friendships are tested and the battle of Good vs. Evil begins.
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful summer day and a scrawny boy of 15 was staring out the window. Ever since the events of that night at the Department of Mysteries, Harry Potter hasnt had a restfull nights sleep. Everytime he would close his eyes he would see Sirius trying to protect him and then falling into the veil. And to make matters worse he kept hearing that prophecy in his head. When Albus Dumbledore told him that only he could defeat Voldemort and that eventually one of them would have to die, all the events of the past made sense. Thats why his parents went into hiding, thats why they died. It was because of him. And that was bothering him alot. And his friends knew it. Thats why Ron had invited him to stay at the burrow. To keep an eye on him. But they only thought that what happened with Sirius was what was bothering. He decided not to tell them about the prophecy yet. Cause based on the way they reacted to things in the past he knew it would be even worse this time. He would tell them when he felt the time was right. To be honest he would feel better back at Privet Drive. Cause there he wouldn't be reminded of what had happened, cause everytime he would see Ron, Ginny, or Hermione it came rushing back with the force of a hundred horses. It was bad enough dreaming about it at night without thinking it happen all day. So he had spent most of the time by himself. But he had no idea of what his friends were planning.

"It's his birthday, Hermione. We have to do something. I don't like seeing him like this."

"I don't either, Ron. But I think that maybe we should do something real small. Like just us and your family."

"He's turning 16, that's a real big deal. Maybe a huge party is just what he needs."

"I don't know Ron. I think i'll go and check on him."

Knock, Knock

"Harry? Can i come in?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"The others were talking about playing qudditch. Want to come."

"No, thanks."

"Oh come on Harry. You cant stay in here all summer."

"Just leave me alone."

"I miss him too, but he wouldnt want you to be like this."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

"Fine!"

And the next thing he heard was the door slamming shut. He felt bad, she was trying to help. But there was nothing anyone could do. Harry laid down fell asleep. It was the same dream it had been all summer. A few hours later Harry had been awaken by some shouting. A few seconds later Ron came into the room, red with anger. He looked at Harry and realized he had been sleeping.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to wake you up. But she makes me so mad sometimes."

"Who? Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"What were you guys arguing about this time."

Ron didnt say anything. They had been arguing about the party. He still wanted to go with it. But Hermione kept saying it was a bad idea.

"Nothing really."

"Oh." (He had the feeling that Ron was hiding something from him)

"My mom wanted me to ask you what your favorite dish is."

"Why?"

"Since its your birthday in a few days she wants do make something special."

"Tell her thanks, but i dont really feel like doing anything for my birthday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I'll tell her. I got to go, Fred and George need me to do a favor for them."

"Ok. I guess i will see you later."

Ron left. Harry decided to go and shower. While he was getting ready all of a sudden a blinding, sharp pain raced in his head. He screamed and that was the last thing he remembered.

"Harry?" ......."Harry?"........."Harry?"

Someone was slapping his face. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione.

"Are you okay." (Her face was full of worry)

"Yeah" ( He lied.)

"Is something else bothering you Harry?"

"No. Im fine."

Harry sat down on the bed. His head was pounding. Hermione sat down next to him. Hermione didnt care what Harry said. There was something bothering him other than Sirius. They had been friends for 5 years and it was easy for her to read his face. And if he thinks he can fool me he is wrong.

"Harry i know there is something else bothering you. You can lie all you want but im not fooled."

"I dont want to talk about. Please just leave me alone."

Not wanting him to get angry, she got up to leave. As she reached the door she heard a noise. She turned around. Harry had his head in his hands as was crying. She had never seen him cry like this. Her heart was breaking for him. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him. He felt grateful. For the next few minutes they just sat there. A lot of the anger and saddness he felt the last couple of weeks started to melt. He pulled back from the hug. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She was so happy to see that smile again.

"Hermione you are right as usual. There is something else. And i will eventually tell you and Ron. But not now. Ok"

"Ok, Harry. But promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will never try to lie to me again and that you will come out of this room. And start living again."

"Ok. I promise."

And Harry kept his word. The next day him, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George played some Exploding Snap, A game of Quidditch and a few games of chess. While Harry was playing a game of chess with George. Hermine pulled Ron aside. She told him about the breakdown Harry had.

"So he just cried?"

"Yeah. Which i think is a good thing. He shouldnt keep everything he's going through inside."

"I was hoping that when he got here he would want to talk about it."

"Me too. But let's face it. He hasnt been to keen on that in the past. But i think your right. A birthday party is exactly what he needs."

"Good. Because i kind got everyone else into it. Should we keep it a surprise."

"Yeah."

The day of Harry's 16th birthday came. For most of the day he thought that Ron and Hermione were mad at him. They really hadn't said anything to him. He had wondered what he had done. He tried to talk to them but they were avoiding him. That night he was in Ron's room and was reading a book about the Chudley Cannons when Ron came in.

"Harry? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the field to play some Quidditich."

You arent mad at me anymore?"

"Im not mad at you. What are you talking about."

"Well you or Hermione havent said more than two words to me all day."

"Oh that. Its that we were really busy doing something."

"Ok let's Go."

As they walked to the field Harry kept glancing over at Ron. He had sort of a funny grin on his face. As they went around a large brush Harry knew right away what was up.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!!!!!!!

Harry was in shock.

"You arent mad are you?" Ron asked

"No. How come you didnt tell me"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Thank you."

Harry had fun for the first time in a long time that night. Although once in a while his mind would turn to all the problems he was going though. But he put a happy face on for his friends. They had gone to a lot of trouble to plan this without him finding out. And he was thankful for it. They played quite a few games. He got a lot of nice gifts. It was a great night. After the party everyone made their way back to the house. Harry stayed behind. He just sat there on the ground. Then he felt someone coming behind him it was Hermione and Ron.

"Did you have fun, Harry." Hermione asked

"Of course he did. He was laughing the entire time." Ron replied

"Yeah i had fun."

"You ok Harry?" Ron asked

(This was as a good time to tell them) "I guess you guys have noticed by the way i have been acting that there has been lot of things on my mind."

"If you don't want to tells us now its ok." said Hermione

"No i want to. You guys did a great thing for me today. (He took a huge breathe) After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore told me something. He told me of a prophecy that had been made before i was born. It said that i was the only one with the power to destroy Voldemort and that eventually one of us would have to die."

Both of their eyes were wide with shock. Harry was starting to think that maybe he should have waited. Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"And you know it will be him that dies. Harry you have beaten him so many times before."

"You dont know that for sure, Ron. I might be the one who dies."

"Dont say that........" Hermione cried. And she ran off towards the house.

"Harry. I do know that you will beat him. And it will help if you were a little more positive."

"Ron I'm thinking clearly."

"It sounds to me that your ready to throw the towel in. Figure that if he kills you will be with your parents and Sirius again."

"That's not true!!!"

"Yeah right."

And Ron left. That didnt turn out the way Harry wanted it to. Ron was wrong. I was thinking clearly. Voldemort knew alot more about magic than I did. As Harry made his way back a voice in his head spoke.

"You are thinking clearly, Harry. I will defeat you. There is no way to escape me."

Harry woke up. He had passed out and was covered in sweat. He made his way up to Ron's room. He heard crying coming from Ginny's room. He looked in. It was Hermione. She was crying into her pillow

"Hermione? I'm sorry I upset you."

"Why do you have to be so negative all the time."

"I dont know thats just how i am."

Hermione cried even harder. Harry sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"I dont know what I''d do if something happend to you."

"Hermione if something does happen to me you'll be fine."

"No i wont. Harry i care about you alot."

"Of course you do we are friends."

"It's more than that, Harry. I Love you."

Harry jumped up. Did he just hear what he think he did. That Hermione loved him. He started to think of every moment they had spent together as friends over the last 5 years. He though she cared for Ron. And to tell the truth he sometimes felt Jealous of Ron. What did that mean. Do I feel the same way. Obviously Hermione saw the look on his face and went to leave. But when she got to the door it slammed shut in front of her.

"What was that?"

"Hermione. You cant say something like that and leave. We have to talk about it."

"I didnt say anything"

"Yes you did. We both know you did."

"What does it matter. You obviously dont feel the same. So let's just forget about it."

"I havent said anything. Dont put words in my mouth, Hermione."

Hermione sat down at Ginny's desk. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Harry couldnt take it anymore.

"Hermione. Look at me. How long have you felt this way."

"I dont know. It's always sort of been there."

"I thought you felt that way about Ron."

"I love him but not the same way i love you. He's more like a brother to me."

Hermione crossed the room and sat next to Harry.

"You know how i feel. How do you feel."

"I dont know. This happening so fast."

Harry looked at her. She was about to cry again. They both looked away. Why doesnt he feel the same way she thought. She looked back at him. She loved him so much. All this time he thought i had feelings for Ron. Boys can be so clueless sometimes. If only there was some way to make him find out how he feels. Then the answer popped into her head.

"Harry. Now its your turn to look at me."

"What"

She started to lean closer. He realized what she was thinking. Before he knew what he was doing he was doing the same. Their faces got closer and closer. Soon enough they were inches apart. Her looked at her. She was so beautiful. He realized he did feel the same. It was now or never. And he speeded things up and kissed her. They both felt so much electricty go through them that they could power an entire street. They pulled apart. He had never felt so alive then he just had.

"WOW!!"

"I know. Hermione, I Love you too. I guess its been there all along too."

Before he knew it they were kissing again. It felt so right. But then a thought popped into his head. She may have not had feelings for Ron, but he sure had them for her. Harry stopped. Hermione was shocked.

"What. What's wrong."

"We cant do this."

" Why."

"Ron."

"I told you he's like a brother."

"I know for a fact that he doesn't think of you as a sister. He likes you. Has for a while."

"Then I'l tell him the truth. I want to be with you."

"I do too. But if we do this, I dont know how Ron will react. I'd better go."

When he got to Ron's room. Ron was asleep. Harry felt that with what he had just done was enough for Ron to hate him forever. Ron was his first real friend. He could never betray him like that.

a/n: Let me know what you think. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Ron's Surprise

As the days passed by Harry noticed that Hermione was avoiding him. He couldnt blame her. Heknew her well enough to know that she was upset and probably didnt want anything to do with himright now. Ron being clueless like always barely noticed. He had been walking around in a daze.Knowing that Hermione was in his home made Ron so completly happy. The day before they wereto leave to go back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Ron's Room.

"Time to get up you two. We need to get to Diagon Alley to get you new schoolthings."

"Five more minutes, Mum."

"No. We have a lot to do today." (She left closing the door)

"You'd better get up Ron. She could come back." Harry told him

"That was the best nights sleep I ever had."

"Let me guess it was about Hermione."

"What makes you say that."

"Because you were saying her name in your sleep. Give it up Ron, I know you like her."

"Dont tell her. Ok. Im not ready to tell her."

"Ok I wont."

Harry felt bad. He had already told he. He was hoping that she would never tell Ron what happened.

Or what was said. He missed being able to talk to her. If only he could go back in time and changewhat he did. If only i kept walking up the stairs.

"Is something wrong Harry? You look upset about something."

"No, Im fine." (He looked up and saw that someone was opening the door.) It was Hermione.

"Ron, your mom told me to come and make sure you were up."

"Im up. I'll be back." (He left the room)

"Uh... Hi Hermione."

"Hello Harry."

"Im sorry about what happened the other night. Can we just go back to being friends."

"I cant. Things will never be the same. I love you, Harry. You made a choice so now you have to live with the consequences."

"I love you, too. And im sorry i hurt you."

"You obviously don't love me enough. Cause you'd rather have a friendship than be with me."

"That's not fair Hermione."

"Never mind."

And with that she left the room slamming the door shut. Harry just collapsed on the bed. Why do these things have to be so complicated. Feeling completly overwhelmed he got back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later Ron came back in the room.

"Harry? You'd better get up we are getting ready to leave."

"Do me a favor tell you mom that i dont feel good."

"Ok i'll try. But i dont know if she will fall for it."

Since he never came back, Harry guessed she fell for it. He feel asleep. He had a very wierd dream. In his dream, Ron had sided with Voldemort and Hermione was with him. Then Voldemort looked directly at Harry and laughed. Harry woke with a jolt. When everyone got back, Ron brought up all of his new stuff.

"Why didnt you want to go today."

"I just didnt feel like it."

"Well we decided to play one last game of quidditch before we go back tommorow. Are you in?"

"No thanks. I think i'll just pack."

"Ok. See you later."

After he had gone through all of his new stuff he began to put it in his trunk. He was still so tired that he decided to turn in early. After getting into his pajamas and turning off the light. He just layed there. Thinking about everything: Sirius, His parents and Hermione. He hated that she was angry with him. If only he could tell Ron and hopefully he wouldn't get mad. He just about dozed off when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry are you awake?"

She crossed the room and stood by his bed.

"Harry?"

"What is it Hermione?" (He didnt mean to, but those words came out kind of Harsh)

"Nevermind."

She got up to leave and Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione i do want to be with you. More than you'll ever know. But i cant betray Ron like that. You know how he is. He'll get really jealous and mad."

"Then just let me talk to him. Maybe i can make him understand."

"Just give me some time to tell him myself. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course i can."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He sat up, pulled her on his lap and kissed her on the lips. Just like before a huge electric pulsed through them. They were so caught up into it that the didnt hear approaching footsteps. A few seconds later Ron entered the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

They jumped apart.

"Ron it isnt what it looks like."

"Really so Hermione just tripped and you caught her with your lips. How could you do this to me."

"Ron im sorry. I couldnt help it."

Hermione was standing tears flowing as the friends argued.

"Please Ron dont be mad. We wanted to tell you." Hermione cried.

"So this has been going on for awhile."

"Listen to me Ron didnt want you to get hurt." Harry replied.

"Guess that plan backfired big time." Ron spat.

a/n: Be kind, Review


End file.
